Fragile Flower
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: Yugi and Yami were twins with a friend named Joey Wheeler, but soon everything will change with the arrival of two other twins. (yaoi)
1. New Students, and Seto's Mad

Fragile Flower 

My first Yu-Gi-OH! fanfiction story.  Will eventually be a yaoi relationship with Joey/Seto and Yami/Ryou.  Don't know why, I just think that they would go good together.  Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the cards they use on the show or any of the cards from the card game or video games, etc.

Chapter 1:  New Students, and Seto's Mad

            Yugi was happily walking to school with his best friend and twin Yami when Joey Wheeler came up behind them.  "Yo, guys."

"Hi, Joey," said Yugi.  "How are you?"

"I guess I'm alright for the moment.  Just hope I don't run into Seto Kaiba again."  Joey sighed as he recalled what happened the night before.  "He was pretty pissed that I 'accidentally' broke his laptop."

"What did you do?" inquired Yami.

"I sat on it."

"Why?"

"I was bored.  Didn't know it would break."

            Yami couldn't believe how stupid Joey could be sometimes.  He looked at his brother and decided not to question Joey any further.  He was glad that the two were still friends, even after Joey had dumped Yugi for the new teacher they had in biology.  Oh well.  Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.  At least… they stayed friends.

            The rest of the way to school, Yugi kept teasing Joey about how it was very possible to break a laptop by just sitting on it.  They hadn't even noticed that there was someone following them.  "Wheeler," came an icy voice behind them.

"What?  Ah, Kaiba, hi."  Joey smiled the best he could, trying to hide his fear.  No one ever angered Seto Kaiba and lived to tell about it.

"You owe me for that laptop," said Kaiba.  "All $145 of it."

"Say what?!  You know I don't have that kind of money, Kaiba!"

"Then get a job, dog.  You need to pay for it."

            Yami stepped in front of Joey.  "You have enough money to pay for it yourself, though, don't you, Kaiba?"

"Shut up, Yami!  I will not allow fools like him get away with such things."

"You will be the one to shut up, Kaiba," Yami threatened.  He was never afraid to fight, even if it meant detention for him and attention for his quiet brother.

            Kaiba just growled and walked away, just as the school bell was sounding.  This was going to be a long day.

***

            Class was going to be different today since they had two new students.  Another set of twins was to be included in their class from now on.  Ryou and Bakura Ishida.  Both were albino, and had brown eyes.  Yami was surprised.  For two people who looked so much alike, they were almost total opposites in personality.  Then again, he and Yugi were the same way just about.  It shouldn't come as such a big surprise.

            Then the class was paired up for their assignment that was to be turned in by the end of class.  Yami and Joey were partners, Kaiba and the new guy Bakura, and Yugi was with Ryou.  "Hi; I'm Yugi," said the blond boy.

"Hello, Yugi.  My name is Ryou, but you probably knew that already since the teacher told everyone."  Ryou smiled kindly at the usually quiet teen.  His brown eyes softened as he began to think that this Yugi fellow could become a good friend.  "Bakura didn't really wanna come here.  He said that it was a sissy school, but I wanted to come here.  I heard that it has great courses.  What do you suggest for someone who wants to become a writer, Yugi?"

            The blond boy tilted his up slightly while he thought.  "Probably a creative writing class, or an honors English class.  I hear that they do a lot of writing in those two classes."

"Really?  Thanks."

"Sure.  Are you interested in any language classes?"

"Well… not really."

"Oh.  I'm taking Spanish right now.  It's pretty tough when you don't understand what the teacher is saying, though."  Yugi looked at the clock.  "Whoops; we better get working now before class is over."

"Oh, right.  Kinda got off track, didn't we?"

"Now… question 1…"

***

            "C'mon, Yami," said Joey as he tried to get his friend concentrated on the schoolwork they had to complete in less than 20 minutes.  "Why do you keep looking over to Yugi?  I'm sure he'll be fine."

"After what you did to him?"  Yami glared at the sandy-blond-haired boy.  "He didn't deserve that you know."

"Look, I feel really bad about that too, but he's fine… isn't he?" Joey asked, hoping that Yugi didn't blame himself for the breakup.  Joey just didn't feel that way for him.  "At least he isn't with Kaiba."

"Which reminds me," Yami said, grinning at his friend, "why do you keep talking about Kaiba?  And doesn't he always leave his laptop at home?  Why would you be there?"

"W-WHAT?!!!!!!!" Joey shouted.

"Mr. Wheeler," said the teacher, "please, if you're going to make that much noise, wait till after class."

"Sorry, teach'."  Joey looked back at his grinning friend.  "Thanks a lot, wise guy."

"Anytime, Joey."

"Shut up."

***

            Seto Kaiba had turned in his and Bakura's work 15 minutes ago, but the teacher still made them sit together.  He glared at the newcomer, feeling that he was very untrustworthy.  "I heard some guy broke your laptop.  Fools really do go to this school."

"Don't even try to start a friendship with me, Bakura."  Kaiba turned his head toward Joey, thinking of ways to torture him if he didn't get his money any time soon.  It's not like he needed it, he just didn't want people to think he was a nice guy.

"You seem obviously interested in him," Bakura said, tearing the brunette from his thoughts.  "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Nothing that would interest a nobody like you."

            Bakura just glared back, then looked over toward his brother.  _Ryou seems to really be enjoying himself_, he thought.  _Perhaps he's finally made a friend._  "Who's that boy with Ryou?" he asked Kaiba.

"That's Yugi.  His twin brother, Yami, is over there."  He pointed to the blonde's twin, who seemed to be having fun causing trouble for the taller boy with him.

            Bakura leaned back in his seat.  Maybe Ryou would be able to make many new friends at this school.  That would be good.  Ryou didn't really have any friends, just Bakura.  Hopefully, he would be able to speak more and even start eating like he used to, instead of just picking at his food like he did now.  Maybe, someday, he would become the Ryou that Bakura missed.

***

            Once class was over, Ryou walked over to Yugi.  "I was wondering if maybe we could meet up somewhere after school," he said.

"Sure!" exclaimed Yugi.  "We can go to my grandpa's game shop."

"A game shop?" questioned Ryou.

"Yeah.  We even have the new card game there.  Duel Monsters."

"I have my own deck already.  Do you play, Yugi?"

"Only against Yami, and he always wins," Yugi explained.  "He always beats me with his favorite card, Dark Magician."

"I love that card!  It's so rare!  How did he get it?"

"I'm not sure… I think it was a birthday present.  Well, he got the Dark Magician, and I got the Summoned Skull.  They're both awesome cards, don't you think?"

            Ryou smiled.  "Yes they are, unfortunately I don't have them.  Instead, I use my Change of Heart card to control my opponent's monsters.  It's useful against a skilled player."

"Really?" asked Yugi.  "It sounds really cool.  A magic card?"

"Yes.  It's sorta like Bakura and me mixed into one."

"Wow."

***

            After school, Yugi and Yami met up with Bakura and Ryou outside the building.  "Why are we taking them to Grandfather's shop, Yugi?" Yami asked his innocent twin casually.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to have some more friends.  Besides, Ryou could really help me out with Duel Monsters."

"Well, alright.  As long as nothing bad happens to you after what Joey did."

"Yami, you still didn't forgive him yet?"

"Look, Yugi.  I can't help it.  He broke your fragile heart.  I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Yami…"  Yugi smiled at his brother's concern for him.  "We better hurry before Grandpa starts to worry!"

            Yami watched silently as his brother and Ryou ran ahead of him and Bakura.  _Yugi really is strong after all_, he thought with a grin.  He turned to Bakura.  "Looks like you're the wild one."

"It's alright.  Ryou is just too soft for his own good."

"I see.  Yugi is quiet at school, but when he's playing a game or something like that you can't seem to shut him up."

            Bakura smirked as he followed Yami the rest of the way.  "A gamer, eh?  Ryou is too.  He's into the new card game, Duel Monsters."

"So is Yugi, but he can't seem to beat me," Yami said, stopping in front of the game shop.  "Go on in; I have something to pick up from the pharmacy for Grandfather anyway."

"Alright… um, what was your name again?"

"Yami."

"Right.  Well, be careful.  I hear that there are some duelist gangs around here.  They'll challenge you and take your cards if you lose; all of them."

"Thank you, Bakura."

"Anything for a guy like you.  Hopefully we can all be friends.  It'll really help Ryou out a lot."

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I thought this sounded pretty bad, but what do you, the readers, think?  And please help me out with how they look!  Do Ryou and Bakura have brown eyes, or violet eyes?  Yugi has indigo eyes, right?  And… Yami… I keep reading stories where his eyes are crimson.  Is that right?

Anyway, hopefully it'll get better.  Wish me a ton of luck with this!  And don't forget to review! (But if you don't want to, I'm not gonna force ya to.  That's too mean!)  And which Marik is the yami and which is the hikari?  I need help!!!


	2. Duel in the Alley

Disclaimer:  Hikari Rioki does not own Yu-gi-oh, or the card game, or anything… except perhaps the story… and possible oc's.

HR: I will try to stay awake, but I haven't been getting enough sleep lately.

Yami: Is it because of Akito?

HR: NO!!!  It's because I stay up so late reading fanfiction, and so I wanted to try some Yu-gi-oh.  I usually just write FB.

Yugi: Just get started with the second chapter.

Ryou: We want to know what happens to Yami.

HR: *evil grin*  You will see.

Yami: Now I'm worried.

Chapter 2:  Duel in the Alley

            Yami headed out to the pharmacy, keeping his deck handy just in case.  Luckily, he made there without any trouble.  The lady at the counter took one look at him and knew who it was right away.  "Hi, Yami.  Here for your grandfather's medicine, again?  Just a minute."  She went into the back while Yami looked around.

"Hello, Yami," said a blonde woman, walking up to him.

"Hello, Miss Valentine," Yami said, although he did not really want to see her outside of school.

"You don't have to be so formal when we're not in class.  You can just call me Mai."

"But you're a teacher.  Besides, I need to start heading back home anyway as soon as my grandfather's medicine is ready."  He looked back at the counter, and was relieved when the woman came back with the small white bag.  "How much?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Yami," the woman told him.  "And tell the rest of your family to take it easy.  Don't want you guys getting sick."

"Of course."  And with that, Yami left.

            He was walking home when he decided to take a shortcut through an alley.  Of course there would be duelist gangs around here, but that didn't really matter to him at the moment.  "Hey, blonde boy," said an older teen.  "How 'bout a duel?"

"Why not?" answered Yami, putting the small bag on the ground beside him as he sat and got his deck ready.  "If you win, you may have any card you want.  But if I win, you will have to do a dare."

"Ha!  Sure thing, kid."  The older boy sat across from Yami and got his own deck out.  "Wanna go first?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, remember?"

"Fine."

            One, two, three… Yami had rock, and the other guy had paper.  "You go first, kid."

"Alright," said Yami, taking out his first hand, then going into his draw phase by picking up another card.  "Hmm…"  In his hand he held a Man-Eater Bug, Mystical Elf, Celtic Guardian, Baby Dragon, Dragon Zombie, and Harpie's Brother.  Not a bad hand.  "I place this card face-down in defense mode and end my turn," declared Yami, putting down his Mystical Elf, which had a defense of 2000.  It's attack, at 800, was too weak to go on the offensive.

"In that case," said his opponent, "I activate Raigeki, and wipe out your monster."

"I'll get you for that."

"That's not all; I also summon Rogue Doll, and attack your life points directly!  Take that!"  (Rogue Doll: Attack: 1600, Defense: 1000)

(**Yami: 6400 Opponent: 8000**)

            "You think that you can defeat me with just a Rogue Doll?" questioned Yami.  He drew his next card.  _Dark Magician?  Already???_  He knew that he wasn't able to summon it yet.  This was going to take a while.  But first, he had to get rid of that Rogue Doll.  "I summon Harpie's Brother! (Harpie's Brother: Attack: 1800, Defense: 600)  Now I attack your Rogue Doll!"

"What?!  No way!!!"

(**Yami: 6400 Opponent: 7800**)

            Yami looked back at his hand.  _Harpie's Brother can save me some time, but I'm not sure if I can really defeat him if he has any other magic or traps cards that can wipe me out._  "I end my turn now."

"Finally!"  Opponent drew his next card.  He grinned mischievously.  "Are you ready?  I'll put a monster card facedown in defense mode on the field, and I also put another card face down behind it.  Hehehe."

"Do you end your turn now?"

"Yes, I do."

            Yami drew his card.  _A Griggle? _(Griggle: Attack: 350, Defense: 300)  _I could sure use this._  He grinned at the older duelist.  "I summon Griggle onto the field now, and end my turn."

"HAHAHA!!!!!!  A GRIGGLE?!!!!!!"  He drew his next card, then heard Yami chuckle.  "What is it, punk?"

"I've just gained myself 3000 life points, thanks to Griggle's wonderful effect."

(**Yami: 9400 Opponent: 7800**)

"So what?  I sacrifice my defensive monster, and summon Curse of Dragon!"

"No way."

"And I attack you're Griggle!  Leaving you with one monster left on the field, and by how you look, I suppose you don't have a single card strong enough to kill it."

(**Yami: 7750 Opponent: 7800**)

            Yami didn't answer, but knew what he said was right.  Except, he could use his Man-Eater Bug, but he was hoping to save it for another card.  What was he going to do?

"I end my turn now," said the older boy, still grinning that grin.

            Yami drew, and was shocked to see what it was.  _Monster Reborn!!!  This is perfect!_  "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Mystical Elf."

"What are you going to do with such a weak attacker?"

"Sacrifice her and Harpie's Brother to summon Dark Magician; that's what!"

"NO!!!!  HOW CAN YOU HAVE A DARK MAGICIAN?!!!!!  THAT'S LIKE ONE OF THE RAREST CARDS EVER!!!!!!!"

"Now, I will end my turn."

            Opponent couldn't believe this.  A punk was defeating him!!!  A kid compared to him.  He drew his own card, and frowned.  This wasn't going to help him at all.  "I switch my monster into defense mode," he said, "and end my turn for now."

            Yami drew the next card in his deck.  _Gift of the Mystical Elf? _(Gift of the Mystical Elf, trap card: increase your life points by 300 points for each monster on the field, regardless of position.)  _Isn't this Yugi's card?  What is it doing in my deck?_  He looked back at his opponent.  _I have to win this now.  I don't Yugi to lose any of his cards because of me._  "I'll place a card face down," he said, putting the trap where it belonged on the field.  "I will also place another monster card face down in defense position on the field."  It was his Dragon Zombie (Dragon Zombie: Attack: 1600, Defense: 0).  He wasn't asking for a death wish or anything; he just didn't want him to think he was out of defenses.  "I attack with Dark Magician, and destroy your monster."

"But I don't lose any life points because he was in defense mode."

"I think I already knew that.  My turn is over now."

            Opponent drew his next card.  _Dammit!  This is no good!  This guy… he's not a beginner, that's for sure.  He really knows how to play._  He looked at his hand.  Then he got an idea.  "First, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, and I recover 1000 life points."

(**Yami: 7750 Opponent: 8800**)

"Next, I activate another magic card: Graceful Charity!  Now I draw three cards," he did so, "and then discard any two from my hand.  Finally, I place a monster card in defense mode face down on the field.  Now what are you gonna do?"

***

            Yugi looked at the clock.  It was getting later.  Where on earth was Yami?  "Is something wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked him quietly.

"Yami isn't back yet.  I'm getting really worried."

            Ryou frowned.  What could have happened to Yugi's brother?  Bakura came into the room, along with Yugi's grandfather.  "I'm gonna go look for him," the albino boy said.  "Ryou, is my deck with you?"

"Oh, yes."  Ryou took the deck of cards out of his backpack and handed them to his brother.  "Good luck."

"Thanks.  Hey, Yugi?"

"Yes???" asked the smaller boy.  What did Bakura want with him??

"I overheard you saying that you gave Yami some of your cards without him knowing.  Tell me, are they good?"

"You'll be surprised."

***

            Yami couldn't believe what was going on in this duel.  His opponent was much tougher than he thought.  How could he possibly win?  Picking up his next card, he couldn't believe what he had!  Graceful Dice (Graceful Dice, magic card:  Roll 1 six-sided die.  The result is multiplied by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control until the end of your turn.  Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.).  _Another one of Yugi's cards?  Why?  _He looked at his hand.  _Celtic Guardian, Baby Dragon, Man-Eater Bug, and now Graceful Dice… this is going to be tough._  He looked up.  _And he has a magic or trap card down.  How am I supposed to attack?_  He got an idea.  "First, I summon Celtic Guardian.  Next, I flip summon my defensive card, Dragon Zombie."

"What are you planning?"

"Dragon Zombie will now destroy your defending monster."

"So what if you destroy my Feral Imp?  Hey, wait!  I'm defenseless!!!!"

"Exactly.  And now I attack your life points directly with Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian."  Yami grinned.  The tables had been turned.

(**Yami: 7750 Opponent: 5000**)

            The older teen was speechless.  How could he be losing this badly???  It was unheard of!  "Now," said the blond teen, "I end my turn."

"Right…"  Opponent drew his next card.  _Damn… I can't use this.  It's too powerful, and I can't sacrifice anything.  I'm going to lose!!!_  "I… place one monster card facedown, and… I activate Ground Collapse."

"That's it?" Yami asked, drawing his final card.  "I destroy your monster with Celtic Guardian then.  And I also attack your life points directly with Dark Magician and Dragon Zombie."

(**Yami: 7750 Opponent: 900**)

"Damn you…" the older boy drew his final card in this duel.  "Yes!  I activate Change of Heart, and take control of your Dark Magician!"

"What good does that do you?" asked Yami.

"You won't be getting it back.  I sacrifice it and summon Summoned Skull!"

"No!"

"And you've left yourself wide open.  I attack your Celtic Guardian, destroying him!  Hehehe!  Now what, buddy?"

(**Yami: 6650 Opponent: 900**)

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well?  Look forward to chapter 3!  Trust me, it will get better.


	3. Can't Think of a Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and if I did, Ryou would be mine!!!!

Hikari:  And for Starlit Hope, thank you sooooooo much!!!!!

Ryou:  Umm… what did they help you with?

Hikari:  A lot of stuff that I have been having trouble with!

Yami:  And why are you using the hikaris and yamis as twins?

Hikari:  Cuz it's different.  Oh yeah, Marik and Malik aren't twins!  They're just themselves… well… I don't mean as hikari and yami, but as boyfriends… who look alike.

Malik:  So… when are we going to come into the story then?

Hikari:  You will see! *smiles at Ryou*  You're so cute!!!!!

Ryou: *sweatdrops*  Oh no…

Hikari:  Well, on with the story now!  Yay!

Chapter 3

            Bakura was walking around the whole town, till he came to a dangerous-looking alley.  He walked in, and that's where he found him.  "Yami!!!"

            A group of older teens and young men jumped in front of him.  "It's not allowed to interrupt a duel with one of the eight Dueling Hearts," one said to him.

"Dueling Hearts, eh?"  Bakura glared at them.  How was he going to get passed?  Easily, he would sneak through.  That is, if they didn't already surround him.  "Yami!!!!  Hurry up and finish him off so we can _both_ go home!!!!!"

***

            Yami looked up after hearing his name.  "Bakura?" he asked.

"Hey!  Take your turn now!!!"

"Fine," said Yami, glaring at his opponent.  What was he going to do?

(**Yami: 6650 Opponent: 900**)

            He drew his next card.  It was Fire Sorcerer (Attack: 1000, Defense: 1500).  Well, this wouldn't help him.  That's when he remembered his trap card.  He would have to use it soon.  "I put my Dragon Zombie into defense position and end my turn."

"Okay…" Opponent drew his next card, and thought nothing of it.  "I destroy your zombie now, and end my turn."

            Yami nodded and drew his next card.  _A polymerization card?  Of course!  _He put it next to the card he would use it with later on if it came to that.  "I put this card facedown in defense position," he said, putting down the weaker card.

"Ha!"  Opponent drew his card.  "Oh please.  I need to get rid of this thing."  He looked back at Yami.  "I attack your facedown monster with my Summoned Skull."

"And I destroy your Summoned Skull because of it," Yami informed him.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"You activated my card's effect.  Man-Eater Bug has destroyed your own monster."

"N…no…"

"Well?"

"I… I end my turn…"

"Good.  Now I draw."  Dark Witch (Attack: 1800, Defense: 1700) was now in his hand.  "I also win.  I summon Baby Dragon (Attack: 1200, Defense: 700) and wipe out the remainder of your life points."

"Damn!"

***

            The man's friends rushed over to him, and Bakura grinned at Yami.  "You duel well," he said, walking up to the blond.

"Thank you, but to tell you the truth I didn't think I would win."

"Really?"

"That's right.  I guess that Yugi is worried?"

            Bakura shrugged.  "He was about to call the police to try to find you."

"I see," was all that Yami said before picking up the small package yet again and walking over to the loser.  "Remember the condition?"

"I…"

"You now must do a dare."

            The older teen's head popped up.  What was he going to have to do?  "What is it?"

            Yami chuckled.  This was going to be fun.  "How 'bout asking out Tea Gardner?"

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

            Yugi glanced up as he heard the door open and shut.  He ran out of the room and was glad to see Yami and Bakura there.  "You guys are back!  Alright!"

"Yes, Yugi," said his brother.  "And don't worry about me so much; you know I am not going to lose that easily, now don't you?"

            Yugi just smiled as he hugged him tightly, grateful that Yami didn't get beat up on the street.  Correction, he was grateful that Yami didn't have to beat someone else up on the street… or did he?

            Ryou looked up as the three teens entered the room.  "Hello," he said to Yami, who nodded at him and smiled.  "I guess we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves before, now did we?  My name is Ryou.  Pleased to meet you."

"Same here," said the taller boy.  That's when Ryou and Bakura first noticed that Yami and Yugi were actually totally different heights.  Yami looked to be about a head taller than Yugi!  "Oh, Yugi," said Yami, taking out a few cards from his deck, "when did you slip these into my deck?"

"Uh, well… I thought you might need them.  I knew that you were going to pick up Grandpa's medication today, so I went into your room last night and… um…"

            Yami smiled and nodded at him.  Yugi was always cautious, even when he was perfectly safe.  So, how could Yami tell him not to worry anymore?  After their parents died…  "Hmm?"

"I said, 'do you think that Grandpa would mind if Ryou and Bakura stayed the night?'" Yugi repeated to his twin, surprised that Yami had not even been listening to him.  What could he be thinking about?

"Well, I think he wouldn't mind, but you should still ask him, just in case.  And if he says yes, then don't you think that Ryou and Bakura should have to call home first?  And maybe get some clothes for tonight and tomorrow?"  Yami then went back to thinking, hoping that his guests didn't think he was being rude.

            Bakura sighed; this guy was pretty distant when he was thinking about something.  "So, Yugi," he said, "where is your grandfather?"

"Oh, he should be closing up the shop soon.  Which reminds me, I better go help him."

"Don't worry, Yugi," said Yami, standing up.  "It's my turn anyway.  Stay here with your friends for now."

"Okay…" said the smaller teen.  He smiled again as Yami left.  "Don't mind him; he isn't used to talking to strangers."

"Unless he's dueling," Bakura pointed out.  "He's a pretty good duelist.  I'm surprised that he hasn't been in any tournaments yet."

            Yugi nodded.  "I know what you mean.  He is much better than I am, but he hasn't even signed up for any tournaments.  I don't know why."

"What do you think, Ryou?" asked Bakura.

            Ryou just looked at him.  "Excuse me, but what were you talking about again?"

"Why don't you think that Yami is entering the tournaments?…  What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh… nothing really.  And perhaps Yami doesn't enter the tournaments 'cause he doesn't want to leave you guys behind.  Believe me, it gets pretty lonely."

            Yugi's head popped up.  "Have you been in tournaments???"

"No, I haven't, but Bakura has… at least until he lost his whole deck on a gamble."  He smiled as Bakura growled at him, telling him to shut up.  "I told you not to bet that he would win."

"So what?  It was just a stupid bet anyway.  I'll get those cards back, just you wait and see."  Then he looked back at Yugi.  "What do you have to eat around here?  I'm starving."

            The blond boy smiled and went into the kitchen.  "Let's see… a ton of leftovers.  Some fruit and vegetables."

"Maybe we'll just pick some pizza on the way back."

"Good idea," Yugi said as he came back out into the living room.  "I don't feel like heating anything up anyway."

***

            "Thank you, come again," Solomon said as his last customer had left.  "Well, that was a little bit better than yesterday," he told his grandson, who was now locking the door.

"If we keep losing customers like this, then what would happen to us?" Yami asked, even though he didn't want to think about it.

"Listen, Yami, you mustn't think that way.  At least not yet."

"I know…"  He opened the cash register and started counting the money.  "Only made like $50 today," he said, knowing that everything was now going downhill.

            Solomon watched as his grandson shut the register and began counting everything that was on the shelves.  "Yami, I have been thinking of trying something new to attract customers, but I'm going to need your help, as well as Yugi's."

"What is it?"

"How 'bout taking on challenges in Duel Monsters?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Yami.  They would then see how many different card packs we have here; even ones that are no longer being sold anywhere else."  He waited for Yami's response.  He knew how much Yami loved dueling, but couldn't see why he never entered any of the tournaments.  Maybe now was a good step forward.

            Yami looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.  "It's late," he said.  "Yugi wanted to know if his new friends could stay the night."

"I don't mind at all," his grandfather told him.  "Well… do you have an answer?"

"I'll do it.  Hopefully I won't lose anything."

"Thank you, Yami.  You're a great duelist.  I doubt you'll lose anything."

"If you say so…"

"Why don't you just go back into the house," said the short old man.  "I can do everything in here on my own just fine.  You go on out and have some fun."

            Yami was startled that his grandfather wanted him out of the shop so badly, but he decided not to argue with the stubborn man.  "Alright," he said, smiling the best he could, but he really didn't feel too good about leaving him there.  Still, he didn't want his grandfather to be upset, now did he?  So, he left after telling the old man to hurry up then get to bed, Yami being more responsible out of all of them.  "What would they do without me?" he asked himself quietly as he walked back into the house.  He saw the three teens watching something on television.  "Hey," he said, "the old man said that you can stay the night, but you need to call home first."

"Really, Yami?" asked Yugi.  "That's great!"

            Bakura looked over to Ryou.  "I'll go get your stuff for you," he told his brother.  "You just stay here, okay?"

"Thank you, Bakura."

            As Yugi and Bakura left, Yami found himself watching a more boring than heck movie with a really gorgeous-looking guy.  He had to control himself here, had to stay himself.  Maybe someday… they can speak to each other, but not now.  Not until they got to know each other better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay now, well this was fun, wasn't it?  Well, tomorrow's the last day for finals, and I wanna stay home!  I hate finals!  Oh well, if I fail, I blame my brain.  See you!

This chapter was actually posted the day after finals at like 11:46 PM.  I was too lazy to post it before then… I don't wanna see my grade!!!!


	4. Date?

Hikari:  I don't wanna go to school!

Yugi:  You have to get an education.

Hikari:  But I don't wanna stop writing my story!!!!!  I can't write it at school; waaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:  Stop your whining!

Yami:  This is annoying.

Hikari: *sticks out tongue*  Meanie!  Anyways, here are messages for all reviewers…which there are only two of.  Oh well; this is for you two!!!  Hope you still like the story!

To Starlit Hope:  Yes, finals are the worst things ever!!!!!  And yeah, block schedule.  It's okay.  And the pairings are Yami/Ryou and Seto/Joey and Marik/Malik…eventually Marik and Malik would be in the story, and Joey and Seto would come back.  At least I hope so.  They better come back into the story!!!!

To Smarty1:  Well, I hope you continue enjoying the story.  I will do my best in writing it.

And now for the story!  Disclaimer:  If Hikari Rioki owned Yu-gi-oh, then there would be chaos everywhere.

Hikari:  Eh???

Chapter 4:  Date???

After School That Day, with Joey and Seto Kaiba 

Joey was walking home after saying good bye to his friends when he saw a limo drive away from the school.  "Looks like Kaiba just left," he said, more to himself than to anyone else.  "Damn him!  He's so rich!  I can never have money like that."  He sighed and continued his walk.

"Money isn't everything you know," said a voice behind him.  He jumped up in surprise, then spun around and found himself facing Kaiba.

"Kaiba?!  What are you doin' here?!"

"I told my driver to go on without me.  I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Well… okay."

            So they started walking together, receiving a few stares from others, of course.  Joey couldn't believe it.  Why was Seto Kaiba walking with someone like him?  Maybe there was something that he wanted…

            Kaiba then cleared his throat.  "Listen… about the money for my laptop…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Joey asked, worried that Kaiba may make it a higher price.

"You don't have to pay it back."

"Say what?  You serious?"

"Yes, dog."

"I am not a dog!!!!"

"Whatever."  Kaiba then thought for a moment.  How was he going to say this?  "Joey… do you hate me?"

"Actually… I don't _hate_ you.  You just make me mad, that's all."

"That's good."

"It is?"

            He was surprised when Kaiba started laughing at his stupidity.  "Hey," he said, finally ceasing his laughing, "why don't we stop by the arcade for a bit?"

"Sure… okay."

***

Back to where chapter 3 ended…*sigh* 

            Yami watched Ryou watch some show on television, feeling a little nervous.  He didn't understand why, but there was just something about him.  That was when Yugi and Bakura came back with some pizza and two bags of clothes.  Ryou frowned when he saw what else his brother had brought.  "Did you have to bring that?"

"Oh, come on!  It's the best movie ever!"

"No it isn't, Bakura.  It's the worst movie ever.  How did you even come to like it anyway?"

"You're just afraid of it."

            The blond twins were becoming a bit curious.  "What movie is it?" asked Yugi.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, of course!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Absolutely not!" said Yami.

"Aw, come on, dude!  Besides, it has a great dance number."

"Like I said, how did you ever begin liking it?" said Ryou.

"Ever since our cousin lent me the video, and now I plan to tape over it."

"NO WAY!!!!!!" shouted his nicer twin.  "She would kill you; you know how much she loves that movie!"

"That's exactly the point!  After watching this damn thing over 700 times, I think it's safe to say that I now hate it with a passion!"

"You are truly terrible."

"It took you that long to figure it out?"

"I'm not getting involved with this."  Ryou continued viewing what was on the television, and unknowingly gained Yami's attention again for a brief second.

            Bakura sighed, and looked at the clock.  "It's only ten.  How 'bout a game?"

"What kind of game?" asked Yugi.  He loved games, no matter what they were, except…

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?"

…that one.

            Yami thought for a moment.  "Hold on a minute.  I'm going to make sure our grandfather is asleep first, then we can play."

"Cool," said the albino boy.

            Yami walked into the game shop first, making sure that the old man didn't fall down or something.  Seeing that it was empty, he then made his way back into the house and then up the stairs.  He turned on the hall light and opened his grandfather's door carefully and quietly.  What a relief, he was asleep.  Yami then went back into the living room.  When he did, however, Bakura was grinning about something.  "What are you up to?" asked the blonde teen.

"You'll see," was the answer given.  "Well?"

"Don't wake him up."

"Okay, sure.  How 'bout I go first."

"Right."

            The four teens sat in a small circle.  "Okay," said Bakura, looking around him.  "Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth!"

"Okay then…dammit, I'm no good at truth questions…how 'bout, what was the sickest you've ever been?  I mean like… health-wise."  _He looks too innocent._

"Like… when I had that terrible flu?" said Yugi.

"Tell me about it," said Yami.  "I had to stay home from school to take care of him.  He just wouldn't stop throwing up."

"Eww…"  Bakura looked back at Yugi.  "Okay, your turn."

"Alright… um… Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said the confident boy.

"Okay.  Call Tea Gardner and tell her she's cute!"

            Yami burst out laughing hearing this.  The most annoying girl in the school was Tea; too bad Ryou didn't know that.

"Is that all I have to do?" questioned Ryou.

"Yep.  Here's her phone number," said the smaller boy, handing him a piece of paper.  "You can keep it too.  She gave Yami her number about 100 times, so I don't think we're gonna need it."

"Alright.  Where's the phone?"

            Yami picked up the cell phone that was on the coffee table and gave it to him.  Ryou took it and dialed the number.  After a few rings, he got an answer.  "Hello?  Is this Tea?  Well…"  For a moment, it looked like he was going to back down, until they found out that she just wouldn't stop talking.  "Well… you're cute," he said and hung up immediately.  "How annoying.  Oh well…  Bakura, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I think I better go with truth, knowing how you are."

"Alright then, is it true that you once made out with a girl in the principal's office at our old school?"

"H-hey!"

"Is it true?"

Blushing furiously, Bakura answered, "Yes… it's true."

"I thought so, especially since I talked to her the next day."  Ryou smiled at his brother's discomfort.

"Whatever!  It's my turn again!  Yami, truth or dare?!"

            Thinking, Yami wasn't sure which would be worse.  Doing an insane dare, or revealing a secret?  "Dare."  _Most secrets aren't meant to be known._

"I dare you to go on a date with my brother Ryou tomorrow."

            Both boys looked at him in shock.  "WHAT?!"

***

            Joey had a wonderful time at the arcade, and Seto was enjoying himself as well.  "You see," Seto explained, "I realized how ridiculous it was to be angry about something like a laptop.  Especially when I have enough money for at least five of them."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that too," Joey told him.  "I'm already stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Only if you want to be."  Seto felt someone watching them.  He turned and saw Mokuba watching them with confused eyes.  "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Seto…what's going on?" asked the younger boy.

"Nothing, just run along and go home."

"Okay."

            Joey smiled.  Then he thought of something.  "Hey, Seto?"

"What is it, Joey?"

"Well, when do you think we should tell the others about us?"

"I already told you… it's up to you."  Then Seto embraced his lover, ignoring the stares that they now received.

"Yeah," said Joey, loving the warmth that Seto gave him.  "Maybe… tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari/Yugi/Yami/Marik/Malik/Ryou:  0_0U

Hikari:  Well then… that was a great ending… agree?

Marik:  We still aren't in the story yet!

Malik:  Tell me about it.

Hikari:  Maybe next chapter!  Besides, I sorta need you two in the next chapter.  *laughs as she imagines the scene*

Everyone but Hikari: -_-U

Hikari:  Anyways, see you guys later!  Your review counts!

Oh yeah, can you help me with something?  Where should Ryou and Yami meet Marik and Malik at on their date?  Also, should Yami even know them?  Me need help.  Your review counts.  Bya Bye!


	5. Arguing Is Not Allowed!

Disclaimer: Hikari does not own Yu-gi-oh. If she did, she would let Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her school.

Hikari: Actually school and work.

Chapter 5: Arguing is Not Allowed!

Yami and Ryou left the next day on their… date. Yami couldn't believe what Bakura had come up with. This was too much! Sure, he found Ryou an interesting person, but he wasn't attracted to him… was he?

"Say, Yami? Are you hungry?" Ryou asked him.

Yami looked at his watch; it was now 12:30 PM. Of course Ryou was hungry. It was already time to eat something for lunch. But, he didn't feel hungry; he felt like a nervous wreck. "What do you want to eat?"

"Well, how about some pizza?"

"Didn't we just have pizza last night, though?" Yami asked, not wanting to go there because of a certain someone that was working today.

"I know that, but… I guess I really like it. So…" Ryou gave a cute little pout and Yami couldn't help but agree to what he wanted to do.

"Alright. C'mon, I know where we can go," he said, leading Ryou to a Pizza Hut. He looked around nervously as they entered, hoping not to see…

"Ah, Yami."

…him. "Hello, Malik."

"What are you doing here?" asked the platinum-blonde teen. "You usually avoid this place when I'm working." Malik peered behind Yami. "And who do we have here?"

Ryou looked at him innocently and said, "I'm his date. It was a dare thanks to my idiotic brother."

Malik grinned mischievously at Yami, who scowled back. "Alright, I'll show you two to a table." He picked up two menus and lead the couple to a table by a window. After making sure they were seated, Malik asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"Pepsi is fine for me," Ryou said politely.

"Same," said Yami.

Malik nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Yami and Ryou to themselves. Ryou watched Yami's features curiously, wondering what on Earth he could possibly be thinking about right now. Still… had his brother read his mind? How could Bakura have possibly known that Ryou was attracted to Yami? He watched silently as Yami gazed out the window calmly. He let out a breath and shifted his look toward some chattering girls.

Yami looked at Ryou once the albino boy turned his head. He hated to admit it but… he was… well, pretty. And his long hair even made him look like a girl; how could he not be at least a little attracted to him?

Malik came back with the drinks and asked, "Do you know what you want yet?"

"I'll just have whatever Ryou's having," said Yami, turning his gaze to Malik.

"Alright… and what is Ryou having?"

"Hmm… how about the taco pizza?" offered the beautiful boy to Yami, who nodded.

"Fine… oh and, Yami, guess who's coming later today."

"I'd rather not," sighed the blonde teen. "But I think you're going to tell me anyway."

"Of course. It's Marik." Malik gave the order to the cook and came back to sit next to Yami and talk about his relationship with Marik. (AN: I have decided to have the yami and hikari Ishtars be OOC…but if they don't seem OOC to you, then I'm surprised. I just started watching the anime again and I only saw a few episodes with the Egyptian guy…I'll shut up now).

Ryou simply watched the two. They seemed to know each other quite well. Maybe they were somewhat close friends? Still, Ryou couldn't help but feel at least a little jealous. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way after he just met Yami, but… Someone, who looked almost identical to Malik, walked toward the table. Yami and Malik seemed not to notice until the strange newcomer wrapped his arms around Malik, causing the pizza employee to yelp in surprise.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Malik. "I thought I told you, no play-time while I'm working. Got it?"

"Malik, you're always working," complained his look alike. He then saw the blonde sitting at the table. "So, if it isn't Yami? Still playing card games?"

"And you're still very good at making a fool of yourself," said Yami. "You'll end up getting Malik fired someday, you know. In fact, why don't you just get him fired now?"

"Hold on, Yami!" said Malik. "Are you saying I'm terrible at what I do?"

"No, I'm saying that I don't like seeing you every single day."

Okay, thought Ryou as he began walking away from the feuding table. _Yami's friends are a bit… strange, to say the least. Maybe I'll just leave them alone for a bit._ He leaned against a wall and watched them continue arguing, knowing that this was going to be a very long day.

(End of Chapter)

Hikari: I'll stop it there.

Yugi: You actually wrote it.

Bakura: Not much. And why do I have to be Ryou's brother? I wanted to be his boyfriend, not his brother!

Hikari: Maybe next time, psycho.

Ryou: Be nice, everyone.

Hikari: How long did it take me to write this one chapter?

Yami: Do you really want an answer?

Hikari: sweat drop Guess not. Anyways, I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait. I kinda forgot about this story, I'm so sorry. I will try to update more often now. However, I have no idea what to put next, so if you guys have any ideas, please let me know. ;; or if you want me to just stop writing this, I'll understand… (even though I'm finally rereading it again so I can update more quickly.) If you don't forgive me for taking so long to write a short chapter, then I won't forgive myself for taking so long to write a short chapter. I'm gonna go get laughed at by Bakura now…


	6. Competitions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 6

Bakura was busy looking through his cards when he heard Ryou come home. Curious as to how the date went, he jumped off his bed and ran into the living room to greet his brother. "Hey, Ryou. How was it?"

"Oh, fine," said Ryou, hanging up his jacket. "I also met some interesting friends of his."

"Really?" asked Bakura. "What were they like?"

"Strange. Very, very strange." Ryou then looked at the clock. "Wow, it's only seven o'clock."

"Yeah, you're home earlier than Dad." Bakura walked into the kitchen, getting out some leftover chicken for his dinner. He heard his brother sigh, and wondered what was wrong. "Ryou, what is it?"

"Bakura… I…" Ryou stopped, not wanting to continue. "Never mind. I guess I'm just really tired."

Bakura frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then… but please tell me if something's bothering you, no matter what it is."

Ryou nodded and went to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and looked at his cards that were lying on his desk.

/_"We're going to be holding Duel Monster competitions to bring in customers," said Yami. "I don't really want to, but we need the money." _

"Really?" was all that Ryou could think of to say at the time, and he mentally kicked himself for it. "I mean, I had no idea…"

"Don't worry about it." Yami smiled at him. "However, if you or your brother know how to duel you can stop by and try your luck."/

Sighing, Ryou laid down on his bed, thinking about what he had learned about Yami and Yugi. They were in some financial problems, and they needed some kind of attraction. Dueling competitions was a great way to attract potential customers. _Maybe Bakura would help out, too… _was his thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yami and Solomon were a bit surprised to see such a crowd the next morning, with challengers ready to try to take the teen down. "Well, Yami? Are you ready?" his grandfather asked him. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," the teen answered, going outside and setting up a few tables and chairs. Then Yugi announced, "We will now begin our shop's first Duel Monsters competition! All duelists, please sit at a table with an opponent. Once you lose one duel, you're out of the tournament. If you have any questions during a duel then try to get a judge's attention and we'll try to help you out. Everybody understand?"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Okay, then… It's time to duel!"

Yami sat down at a table and got his brand new deck ready, a bit surprised when he saw that everyone raced to him first, but the person who ended up being his first opponent was a girl from another school. "Hello," she said politely, smiling at him as she took the seat opposite of him.

"Hello," he greeted back, shuffling his cards as she did the same. Then, they cut each other's decks and handed the cards back to their owner. "Ready?"

"You bet I am! I'll go first," said the girl.

(Yami: 8000 Girl: 8000)

She drew her cards and looked at them. "I place two cards face-down. Next, I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode (ATK: 1200). And now, I end my turn."

Yami nodded and drew his own cards. _I could attack with Harpie's Brother _(ATK: 1800), he thought, _but I'm not too sure about her two facedown cards. I could be falling into a trap._ He looked at his high-defensive monsters, Prevent Rat and Mystical Elf (DEF: 2000). He could place one of them down and lure her into attacking and thus losing LP, but there was no sure chance that she really would attack. In the end, he took his chance. "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode (ATK: 100)."

"Is that all?"

"She has a special ability that allows me to attack your LP directly."

"Shoot! I completely forgot about that!"

(Yami: 8000 Girl: 7900)

"And now, my Flame Sprite gains an additional 1000 Attack Points." (ATK: 1100) He looked back at his hand. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Okay!" said the girl as she drew her next card. She smiled. "I place one card face-down. Next, I activate the magic card Card Destruction."

No! Yami wasn't expecting such a challenge as he discarded his hand to the card graveyard. This girl knew what she was doing after all.

"And now… I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)."

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"That's right. Mr. Pegasus made a few more in the past couple years. I guess I just got lucky. Now, Baby Dragon, attack his Raging Flame Sprite!"

(Yami: 7900 Girl: 7900)

"And my Blue Eyes will attack you directly. After that, I end my turn."

(Yami: 4900 Girl: 7900)

The teen male frowned. He wasn't doing too well, and this was just the first duel! _Hmm…_ "I place two cards face-down, and place one monster card in face-down defense position. Your turn."

"Alright." She drew a card. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode (ATK: 1400). Next, my Blue Eyes attacks and destroys your face-down monster card."

Yami chuckled. "My Wall of Illusion may be destroyed, but now your Blue Eyes White Dragon goes back to your hand thanks to its effect."

"Oh great… No matter, I attack your LP directly with Celtic Guardian."

"Not quite."

"What!"

"I activate my trap card, Waboku. My LP are safe."

She frowned. "I end my turn."

Yami nodded and drew his next card. _I have to decrease her offense, otherwise I'm done for._ Then he thought of something. Sure he may lose some LP, but it was well worth it. "I summon Harpie Lady 3 (ATK: 1300) and attack and destroy your Baby Dragon."

(Yami: 4900 Girl: 7800)

"I end my turn for now."

The girl frowned as she drew her card. _Crap, I can't summon my Blue Eyes again. What am I gonna do?_ She ended up summoning Fox Fire to the field (ATK: 300). Then she attacked Yami's monster with her Celtic Guardian and destroyed it.

(Yami: 4800 Girl: 7800)

"Now your monster cannot attack for two turns thanks to my monster's special ability," he informed her.

"It doesn't matter! I can't do anything anyway! Arg; I end my turn."

Yami drew his card, placing a monster on the field in facedown defense position. Next it was her turn again.

Drawing her card, the girl smiled. "Finally, my Blue Eyes returns to the field after I sacrifice my two monsters. I attack your face-down monster!" _Please don't be another Wall of Illusion_, she thought frantically. She ended up losing 1000 LP due to the monster's effect.

(Yami: 4800 Girl: 6800)

I just have to keep strong, Yami thought, going through the same old process of drawing a card. He placed another monster in facedown defense position and then patiently waited for the girl to finish off her own turn. She summoned Wolf Axwielder (ATK: 1650) and used it to attack his facedown card, allowing him to add a monster card with 1500 DEF points or less to his hand. "I attack your LP directly now with Blue Eyes."

"I activate Kuriboh's special ability to make sure I don't lose any LP," Yami countered, almost desperately.

"Tsk. I end my turn then."

"I place one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Blue Eyes, attack!"

She attacked the monster Newdoria. "And now, your Blue Eyes is destroyed also."

She gaped. That wasn't supposed to happen! "Wolf Axwielder, attack!"

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 6800)

Then she had ended her turn. Yami once again set a monster. She once again attacked, but this time she in for a big surprise. Yami's monster was Spirit of the Harp (DEF: 2000)

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 6450)

She ended her turn. Yami drew his next card, and grinned at her. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring Blue Eyes White Dragon back from the grave," he declared. She gasped in shock. He was using her own monster against her! "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Wolf Axwielder. And then, Spirit of the Harp attack your LP directly."

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 4300)

"I end my turn."

"Fine! I summon Fox Fire and end my turn!"

"I summon Dreamsprite to the field (ATK: 300). Next, I attack your Fox Fire with Spirit of Harp.

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 3800)

Next, I attack with Blue Eyes White Dragon.

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 800)

Finally, I attack with Dreamsprite and end my turn."

(Yami: 3150 Girl: 500)

Fox Fire came back to her side of the field. "I… surrender," she said sadly, putting her hand on her deck. She smiled at Yami, though. "I'm glad I was able to duel with you."

"Same here," said Yami as his next opponent sat down.

The duels continued on for almost two hours, the number of duelists decreasing after each duel. Finally, it was down to two duelists. Yami sighed as he looked at his opponent sitting across from him. "Well, Bakura, I'm surprised to find you here."

"Oh really?" the white-haired teen sneered. "For your information, I've been the champion of a few tournaments back at my old neighborhood. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt that at all."

The decks were shuffled and the hands were drawn. "Just so you know," Bakura said, glancing at each card in his hand, "I've never used this deck yet. Don't know if that gives you an advantage or not. Still," he looked up, his eyes locking onto Yami's, "I plan to defeat you."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," said Yami. "Let's duel."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
